Natsume the Candy Man
by MangaManiac6
Summary: "No way, I'm not going to do that." "Come on now, I know you can do it, Natsume the Candy Man!" Summary Inside - NxM - Chapter 1 UP


**Rated T for Language - Do Not Complain, I Gave You A Warning - (It's Not That Bad...)**

**Note for the Reader:** I got this idea after watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ for the _n_th time. I sounds stupid but I think you will enjoy it, especially all of you Natsume Hyuuga fans! **I'm also still taking requests for "Just Try Natsume!" so if you have any ideas, let me know! **PM and read my other fanfics if you can please!

**Warning:**I want all readers to know that there are no alices. Just in case you like the whole "Nullification alice" and "Fire alice" plot line, and for those who think the word "stupid" is bad, I suggest you press the "MangaManiac6" link and scroll down and read one of my other fanfics!

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy** belongs to its rightful owner **Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Summary:**At two in the morning on a freezing night, Natsume's father threatens to cut him off. Deciding not to jeopardize his leisure time, Natsume goes along with his father's sick excuse for a plan. Natsume, as following by the contract, agrees to operate a Candy Store and make $5,000 in a week or gives up all ties to his father. Natsume doesn't know his father might be helping him out.

"You Ass. No way in hell am I doing that you Bastard."

"Watch your tongue, Natsume the Candy Man."

* * *

**Natsume the Candy Man**

**Chapter 1 - The Devil's Contract**

By: MangaManiac6

**Natsume's POV**

"Ugh..." I scratched my already messy raven hair. Don't you hate when you're dragged from under your blanket at two in the morning when its freaking freezing? If you think that's great, then you could say I'm living the dream. I was slumped against a velvet chair. In front of me was a large, grand desk made of real oak and in front of that was a huge leather chair. In that priceless leather chair sat the Devil, the King of All Bastards, my father.

"Oh hello Natsume!" the "man" in the chair said slyly, overfriendlyly, " I'm so happy you woke up just to talk to me."

"Shut up. What the hell do you want." I made him aware that I was pissed. He quickly wheeled around and threw a packet of papers my way. There were too many to be stapled so they were held by a clip. Yes, there were that many. I groaned as I picked up, one of the my father's idiotic contracts.

I don't know why but writing contracts for me must have become a hobby for him. My father is the CEO of Hyuuga industries. He decided long ago he wanted to have someone else take care of his work. After awhile however, he got bored and wanted to do the work himself, but he didn't want to take the jobs away for others. So now he keeps contempt by giving me contracts he made up. This one was the first one in awhile that pissed me off.

"What the hell?" I shouted angrily while pointing at the first four words on the title, "Why does it say 'Natsume the Candy Man'?"

"Oh, its my latest whim." He said calmly like making me do stupid things was normal. "Here." He threw a black felt point tip pen at me. I caught it with my cat-like reflexes. "Sign." He ordered.

"No way in hell." i pushed the papers and pen back at him. He smiled that smug smile of him and I understood. I knew his plan and he had me.

"Do like not going to collage?" He asked, still smiling. i stayed silent. "Do you like reading manga everyday?" I remained silent. "Do you like playing video games everyday?" He asked, his voice started to get quieter and less friendly. "How would you like it if I took that all away from you?"

"Cut me off Pops?" He nodded, the smile returning to his face.

"Smart boy. Good kitty."

"Don't call me kitty. And you know I won't be a," I paused and said the next two words with distaste, "Candy Man. You ass. No way in hell I will do that you bastard."

"Watch you tongue. Come on, I know you can do it, Natsume the Candy Man."

"Not in a million years."

"Too bad, you don't even have one. You have three seconds." He pushed the contract papers back at me and threw the pen. Again I caught it. "Sign it or..." He took out his phone, "My lawyer is on the other line. Sign it or you're no longer my son." He looked at the phone and whispered, "Three... two... O-"

"Ok!" I shouted. I was now standing and he was looking up at me, still smirking.

"I'm so happy you agree." He pressed the "off" button on the cell phone. "Sign." He barked. I hesitantly pressed the pen on the paper. I wrote, "Nat" and looked up. My eyes had a mix expression of anger and sadness. I knew no other kid had to deal with an idiot of a father like I did. Everyone has a father that mistakes, but my father _was_ a mistake.

I continued to write, "sume" and lifted the pen. I moved a little and placed the pen back on the paper and looked up. "Please." I said softly. For the first time, I was asking my father to forgive me, if that's what you can call it.

" Do it. And don't stop or I'll cut ties right now." He said coldly. I furiously wrote while I cursed, "Hyuuga."

"Can I leave?" I asked while getting up.

"No." I looked back at him. What more did this guy need me to do? "We need to go over the details on the store." He pulled out another pile of papers and handed them to me.

"No way. I'm going to bed."

"So you don't mind if the place is painted 'Cotton Candy Pink' and there are yellow tupils pained on the window?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow up at me. Damn.

I sat down on the scahir again and his smile grew bigger. "Ok, about those details..." I murmered. I was going to be there for hours and it was already 3:30.

* * *

How was that? Freaking Awsome? Good? Bad? Throw-up material? Review and tell you're opinion!


End file.
